rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:R-Type Final
Discrepancy from Japanese to English? Hey guys, The English manual for R-Type FINAL has major discrepancies in its opening blurb compared to Irem's Website on R-Type FINAL's story. I found that out with the help of Shachihoko, who translated the page for me. The English manual says this: THE BYDO ... ... is the living embodiment of evil. A living weapon built with the self-replicating properties of DNA, the Bydo has physical mass, yet exhibits the properties of a wave. It diffuses easily, and fills any environment it encounters. The Bydo can even interfere with, and ultimately consume, human thought itself. THE 26TH CENTURY Nearly 500 years have passed since the first encounter with the Bydo. Four massive wars have been fought against the Bydo. Four times humankind has emerged. Four times the Bydo appeared, and four times it was beaten. But each time it returned, stronger than before. Can the Bydo ever be completely destroyed? A weapon to end the war--the ultimate anti-Bydo Weapon--was devised. With the battle cry /Fight Bydo with Bydo/, Operation Last Dance exploded! Does this mean the end of the Bydo ... or the end of humankind? But, the Japanese website says this (Translated by Shachihoko): The "Bydo". They are an evil life-form ... Provided with a self-multiplying function, a granularly organized life-form. When compounded into a mass, they also have a natural tendency to undulate, And propagate through everything. From time to time, they also sense human thought, and seek to devour it. It is the latter half of the 22nd century; Almost 20 years have passed Since the first war with the Bydo. Only in the past, there have been four great battles with the Bydo. Each time has ended with humanity's victory. But the Bydo have appeared four times, have been buried four times, and have been reborn four times. Is it possible to completely exterminate the Bydo? For the purpose of eliminating the Bydo for good, an ultimate anti-Bydo weapon has been designed. Its principle is "to conquer Bydo using Bydo". And so, the operation named "Last Dance" has begun. The major issue here is the timeline. The English manual implies that R-Type FINAL took place in the 26th century, 500 years after the first R-Type--while the Japanese website says it took place only 20 years after the first R-Type. However, most of the information on the Wikia is using the English manual as a reference, not the original Japanese--even though the game itself has an internal clock that mirrors the Japanese website's statements. I think the discrepancy in the timeline needs to be pointed out in the articles--it was likely a major translation oversight by the manual writers, considering it is at odds with quite a number of things (for one, why would R-Type FINAL take place in the same century in which mankind was supposed to invent the Bydo?). You guys might want to go through the wiki and at least note the differences if you don't want to replace the English Manual's dates with the Japanese ones. -- Trev-MUN :Off hand, it is when of those damned if you do, and damned if you don't things. If you change it to Japan version info, people like myself that have the NA version of the game are going to be like "What?" but if you leave it be it is clear that people will not be happy. At Darius Wiki we made a template Template:Whatyasay. The template was used here on Silver-Hawk model ARCF-06A as it is hard to know based on the booklet if this ship was real, or only a missed translated. While slightly different problem here, a template like this at top may here address the issue. If you need help getting one going, let me know on my talk page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::This is interesting. I put the 400-500 year difference in the Space Corps page, and also mentioned it in the R-Type III page. I agree that the discrepancy needs pointing out. Frankly, the 20-year difference makes a lot more sense in terms of technology, too (why would the R-9A still be in service 500 years later?). SiegfreidZ 16:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No Wikipedia transplants I'd like to avoid copy/pasting from Wikipedia, since it breaks many of the links and sometimes has non-essential information, plus a lot of it actually belongs on other pages, not just the R-Type Final main page. If we need to include data from Wikipedia, please re-write. I already did cleaning of this page for similar reasons about a year and a half ago. -SiegfreidZ 00:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC)